FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is related to Metal Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) Field Effect Transistor (FET) structure formed on a semiconductor substrate to protect internal integrated circuits present on the semiconductor substrate from damage due to extreme voltages from electrostatic discharge (ESD).